Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an injection molding machine filling a molten molding material into a mold to thereby mold a molded article. The disclosure also relates to a method for assisting in manipulation of an injection molding machine.
Description of the Background Art
An injection molding machine generally includes a mold clamping device, an injection device, and a control device controlling the above devices. The mold clamping device opens, closes and tightens a mold. The injection device melts a molding material and fills the measured molten molding material into the mold. The control device controls the injection molding machine. The molding material includes resin, metal, or a composite material thereof. The injection molding machine repeats a molding cycle in which, e.g., a mold closing step, a mold clamping step, a filling step, a dwelling step, a cooling step, a measurement step, a mold opening step and a take-out step, are performed sequentially, so as to continuously mold a molded article.
The optimum molding conditions are set for each step. The optimum molding conditions are determined by performing a test molding. The test molding requires a skilled operator's experience or intuition. In Patent Document 1, initial molding conditions for performing an initial molding by a mold with unknown molding conditions are automatically set based on information pre-stored in the injection molding machine and information inputted in a dialog form by the operator.